Alone
by Jessie4
Summary: In this Semi-Sequel to "A Crying Clown", WuFei ponders just what it is to have nobody left


"Alone"  
A short 05 fic by [Jessie][1]

_ Alone._

_ I'm all alone._

WuFei released a heavy sigh as he stared at the controls of his Gundam. It was the only place left for him to hide. Even to this end, Nataku was the only one who could protect him.

"It's just the two of us," he admitted to his beloved Gundam. "What's left now? We can't keep running… And there's no place left for us to hide… Oh, Nataku… What would you do?" He slumped down in his cockpit, longing for the days he'd be content to stay inside with his books. There was no dishonor in not fighting. Nataku was always the brave one… No, not Nataku. Meiran. Nataku was merely a nickname used by those who knew only of her legacy. Meiran was her true name. Meiran and WuFei. Nataku and Wuffie.

It wasn't any wonder he hated that "Duoism" so. She was the only one allowed to refer to him in that respect. She was the only woman strong enough to dominate his heart.

But all that changed the day she was taken from him. From there, it was simply a steady spiral downward, leading him to his current place, alone. For a while, the other four pilots gave him companionship, possibly even friendship. Even they were taken now. Kidnapped and programmed to serve some new faceless evil, they had become mindless subservient dogs, sent to hunt down their proverbial fox.

"They were weak…" He growled, feigning disgust, keeping his proper Chinese face steady even for his Gundam alone. "Weak and useless…" He knew he'd have to fight back sooner or later. Why had it taken him so long to begin with…? He couldn't have developed actual loyalty to the boys… He hated them, didn't he…?

He exited ShenLong in a hurry, face contorting with the strain to mask the tears that threatened to crack his facade. Nobody would see Chang WuFei shed tears. Nobody.

The boy dashed away from his Gundam, not caring about how vulnerable he was making himself. The emotions he'd suppressed for so long were screaming for an outlet

_Meiran… Why did she have to die?! Because I wasn't man enough to battle in her stead? Why?! WHY?!!?!_

"MEIRAN!!!!!!!"

Wufei crumpled to his knees, unable to bear the strain of hiding anymore. It was the very first time since the death of his beloved that he had allowed himself to openly weep for her. She had perished because he wasn't able to protect her. Because he was useless. Because he hadn't the backbone to be called male. He had nothing left anymore… Nothing..

For the first time, he took notice of his surroundings. For miles around, all he could see was snow. He wondered what planet he was on, if anyone even inhabited it. An abandoned colony, perhaps..? The shadow of his deserted ShenLong towered in the distance. He knew he couldn't go back to it, at least not for a while yet. Nataku deserved to rest.

`~`~`~`~`~`~`**`~`~`~`~`~`~`

Wufei shivered, pulling his oriental silks tighter across his chest. He gave a glance to the sky for an indication of how long he'd been traveling. It felt like mere minutes at his speed, but the sun had shifted to at least three hours later. His tears long subsided, he only now took into consideration that he might very well freeze if he didn't find some sort of shelter soon. It was then he heard the buzzing.

_ Buzzing..? In a tundra..?_

It was faint, growing stronger by the second. What began as the faint noise of a beehive grew into the thundering roar of a Gundam's engine. WuFei's gaze rose to the sky, where he noted the instantly recognizable form of Heavyarms.

_ So they finally broke the Clown, eh? Took them long enough._

It was the last Gundam left to be sent against him. With Nataku as his companion, he'd dispatched the other three pilots, one after another. He was well aware of his status as the last pilot left uncorrupted by them. He knew his was the last Gundam they required before initiating some cockamamie scheme for celestial domination. After Heero's initial attack failed, they'd come to him to try and talk him into voluntary servitude. A drug-induced utopia, they claimed, one that would set the earth and colonies to eternal peace. If not him, then at least the access codes for the ShenLong's operation were needed. Wufei growled under his breath at the memory.

_ They don't understand… Nataku's all I have left of her…_

He was faced with both a rock and hard place at that moment. He was without Nataku, his defense, his will to battle. He was faced with the choice of either refuse the Gundam's extended hand and lose his life, or surrender and lose himself. His eyes narrowed. It was better to face a death with dignity than live out his life as a servant.

The proud Chinese man swallowed his remaining shivers, facing Heavyarms' cockpit. He shook his head in a majestic manner, not batting an eye as the machine's gun arm was raised in response.

_ Meiran… We've been apart far too long anyway…_   


`````````````````````````````````````````   
This was the unofficial sequel to my first GWing 'fic, "A Crying Clown". Essentially, they take place in succession, but you don't need to have read the other to be able to understand this one. Come to think of it, it'd probably be easier to understand the former if the latter was read first. *shruggle* Perspective's a funny thing. ^^;

Tonikaku, please send all C&C over to me at MinakoX33@aol.com. Don't be afraid to tell me that my writing's horrible, either. ^.~;   


   [1]: mailto:MinakoX33@aol.com



End file.
